Impulsive Action
by Ultimate Pranksters
Summary: This was written on impulse. So don't read if you have low tolerance. LeelaFry fluffiness ensues during a meteor shower. And Becca finally kills Dr. Zoidberg.


The Ultimate Pranksters are writing this out of. impulse. Anyone seen the "What-if Machine" episode? Yeah, impulse! So. there's no plot. PWP all the way. And there may be fluff ahead. and relentless beatings of Dr. Zoidberg because Becca just doesn't like him.  
  
Becca: *crazed voice* I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully! Muahahaaaaa! Ariana and Anna: .  
  
Anyways, here it is, the wonderful stylings of the Futurama crew!  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop the madness! Stop the madness!" Dr. Zoidberg ran around the cabin, screaming.  
  
"Let me drive, you always get to drive!" Bender wretched the steering wheel from Leela and attempted the art of ass-steering.  
  
"No way, Bender, you'll get us killed!" Leela pushed him off and grabbed the wheel.  
  
"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Fry, Amy, and the Professor grabbed some popcorn and sat a safe distance away.  
  
"Bite my shiny metal ass, chumpette!" Bender let out a mighty robot war cry as he gave the steering wheel a final yank, pulling it out of the dashboard. "Hey, cool, I can drive now!" He steered with the disconnected wheel as Leela slapped her head and sighed.  
  
"Good news, everyone, we are headed into a meteor shower!" The Professor rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, wait. that's not good." The ship's occupants gasped as they saw the incoming meteors.  
  
"Uh, here ya go, all yours Leela." Bender quickly handed back the broken steering wheel.  
  
"Dat's comin' outta your paycheck, mon!" Hermes yelled.  
  
"Oh, no, we're all going to die!" Dr. Zoidberg started screaming a high- pitched scream.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up!!!" A crazed girl jumped out of nowhere and started hitting Dr. Zoidberg with a rubber chicken.  
  
"Whaaa, who are you?" Dr. Zoidberg asked as he ate her weapon.  
  
"I am Becca, and I have come here to kill you SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! Kyaaaaa!!!" Becca leapt into the air and delivered a flying-kick to Dr. Zoidberg, then proceeded to kill him slowly and painfully. "I hate you Dr. Zoidberg!" With her final words, she grabbed an oxygen tank and jumped out through the airlock.  
  
"Okaaay, that was really weird," Amy said.  
  
Meanwhile, meteors were beginning to hit the ship. Leela still held the broken steering wheel in her hands.  
  
"Quick, somebody call Septuple A Service!" The professor yelled, as Hermes raced towards the phone.  
  
"Ah, they say they'll be a couple of hours, mon." Hermes yelled across the room.  
  
"Oh no, we're doomed, we're all doomed." the Professor moaned.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, if crap-for-brains here had been watching the road." Bender pointed at Leela. She let out a growl and crushed the steering wheel in her hands.  
  
"Oh sure, blame me, as always! You know what? I'm tired of always being blamed for everyone! From now on, I just won't be around for you to criticize." With that, Leela stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well I'm not taking the blame for this! I know, let's blame Zoidberg! Since he's dead anyway!" Bender pointed at Zoidberg as another meteor shook the ship. Fry looked at the door Leela had just stormed out of, then ran through it. Nobody seemed to notice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leela?" Fry cautiously opened the door to Leela's bedroom. He switched the lights on and looked around. At first he didn't see anything, but then he noticed Leela's purple hair next to the window. She was sitting on the bed in the corner of the room, staring at the meteors flashing by.  
  
"Yes, Fry?" she said, not looking away from the window.  
  
"Er, I just wanted to see if you were okay," he said, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. "I just wished I wasn't pushed around so much. sometimes it feels like people don't appreciate me."  
  
"That's not true, I appreciate you, Leela." He put his arm around her. She blinked, then took her eye away from the window and looked at Fry.  
  
"Why, thank you Fry. That's very sweet of y-" Suddenly. A meteor hit the side of the ship, causing a great shudder. Leela fell off the bed, and Fry landed on top of her. They were silent for a moment, then Fry leaned forward, his face was very close to Leela's, and then.  
  
Leela pushed Fry off of her and quickly stood.  
  
"Ow," Fry said at the impact of the floor to his skull. He rubbed his head, then looked out the window.  
  
"Hey!" He quickly stood and pressed his nose to the window. "Leela, come look at this!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window.  
  
"Look," he pointed out the window at a pink cluster in the distance. "It's our nebula. Remember? The one from when we were on the Titanic? Every time I saw it, it reminded me of the time we almost." He looked into her eye and she looked into his (eyes). They both moved closer, closer.  
  
The ship gave a small jolt and their lips suddenly met in a fiery blaze of passion. Fry brought his hands to Leela's waist and she draped her arms around his neck. He slowly lowered her to the bed, where they repeated the position they had held on the floor only moments earlier.  
  
"Leela." Fry pulled back a couple of inches from her face. "I love you, I always have."  
  
"Oh, Fry." Leela pulled his lips to hers, and they kept themselves entertained for the couple of hours it took for the Septuple A Services to arrive.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron: Hey! I didn't get to pop in and say "that was bloody brilliant," interrupting a passionate moment!  
  
Bender: You idiot, this isn't Harry Potter! Around here, that's MY line!  
  
Becca: Yay! I got to kill Zoidberg!  
  
Anna: You never used the term "roll in the hay." I thought you said this is a romance fan fiction.  
  
Ariana: Romance, not LEMON, you sick pervert. *sticks tongue out at Anna*  
  
Anna: What the hell is a lemon anyway?  
  
*Ariana and Becca explain the concept of lemons to Anna, who is horrified*  
  
Anna: Yes, don't I look horrified right now?  
  
Becca: No, you look more horrifying.  
  
Ariana: She's horrified on the inside.  
  
Yea, well, it was fun! I know we haven't updated our other story, er, sorry bout that. But it's not like anyone's reading it or anything.  
  
Anyway, please review, we know it sucks, so any flames will be made fun of in a style similar to that of the high and mighty MST. We just wanted to live out our fantasy of a Leela/Fry romance, anyone can see they're meant to be. Hey, that rhymes! Any good reviews will be gaped at in shock. So give us a reason to be dumbfounded, since we already got the dumb part down pat. Anna, please keep your tongue inside your mouth. 


End file.
